A conventional capacitive touch sensor usually requires a multiple-layer conductive material structure; although some sensors are implemented by using a single-layer conductive material structure, a jumper needs to be added at an X direction-Y direction intersection point to form a network with the two dimensions X and Y intersecting with each other, that is, a structure needs to be designed, in which electrodes in one of the dimensions are designed to form a jumper over electrodes in the other dimension. When making the jumper structure, an insulation layer needs to be first distributed at an intersection position, and then jumpers that are formed by a conductive material are distributed on the insulation layer. This type of wiring is very complex and has a high requirement for technique accuracy.
At present, according to touch detection technologies of the capacitive touch sensor, two manners are available: mutual capacitance detection and self-capacitance detection. The mutual capacitance detection manner features multi-point touch, which enables it to become a mainstream capacitive touch detection technology, but meanwhile, the mutual capacitance detection has some disadvantages, such as a suspension effect. The suspension effect refers to that, when a touch control terminal is placed on a surface of a high-insulation object (that is, is in a suspension state) and the touch control terminal is touched by a big finger (such as a thumb), touch area is smaller than that of another smaller finger. As a requirement for user experience becomes higher, the suspension effect becomes an important disadvantage of performance of a product that adopts the mutual capacitance detection.
A principle of the suspension effect of the mutual capacitance is as follows: in a non-suspension state, capacitance of human body to the ground is large and a signal has large coupling with the ground through the capacitance and impedance of the human body to the ground, and therefore node capacitance is reduced by cutting magnetic induction lines and a corresponding change can be detected; and in a suspension state, the capacitance to the ground is very small, and a signal can barely passes through, when large-area pressing is performed (such as touching by a thumb), position capacitance of a center of the pressed area increases and capacitance of surrounding areas decreases due to the suspension effect, which is contrary to expectations. A main representation of the suspension effect is that a pressing splitting point of the thumb and a large area are difficult to determine.
At present, a main method for resolving this problem is to use a metal shell, enlarge an area to the ground of a device, and reduce coupling capacitance of drive, induction, and a finger. However, the metal shell has a limitation that it must contact a finger; enlarging the area to the ground is limited by a product, and reducing the coupling capacitance of drive, induction, and a finger affects a single to noise ratio.
Therefore, how to simplify a wiring technique of a single-layer capacitive touch sensor and reduce the suspension effect of the capacitive touch sensor has currently become a problem that is urgent to solve.